My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic Sombra Visits the Marketplace
by BredPegasus
Summary: A week before the Crystal Heart festival, Sombra prepares to leave the orphanage for the marketplace. He and Hope worked hard for this heavy saddlebag of bits. It only makes sense they spend it on some well-deserved crystal corn, but sometimes our plans don't always work out how we want them to.


The orphanage gong chimed, and it was that time of the day again, where all the children were allowed outside for a few hours. Ponies of all sizes, colours and shapes left the building, all with brilliant Crystal coats of fur. All but one.

A dark, non-reflective coat stuck out like an eyesore among the small herd of children and teenagers, with a mane and tail black like shadow. They carried on their back a miniature saddlebag filled with clinky coin. They separated from the trail of multicoloured ponies and trot giddily down an ally, a shortcut.

Two young crystal ponies followed closely behind the monochrome unicorn, and then the exit ahead was blocked by a third pony. The pony in front seemed considerably older, with a larger body and a purple hoodie.

" Well well. Look at what we got here. A little dark freak lost on his way to the marketplace. "

The dark pony was quick to correct the large pony, ignorant of any I'll intent.

" I am not lost. I am on my way to collect some crystal corn for me and my friend to enjoy. "

The dark pony said, with a smile. The large pony closed in, head drooped low and shoulders tall, clearly intimidating posture.

" How about you give that bag to me and I don't punch you? "

The large pony threatened. The dark pony grimaced at the idea, and seemed now realise he was in trouble. He reversed into the two ponies blocking the path behind him, and they tore his saddlebag away.

" Please stop. That does not belong to you! "

The dark pony cried. The two thieves pushed him, and he stumbled into the large pony, then fell over on to his back. All three of the surrounding crystal ponies laughed at the dark pony, and loomed over him with nasty smiles. The large pony raised a hoof, and threatened to stomp the dark pony, and they flinched.

" This'll teach you to waste so much of Miss Chestnut's time with your 'special needs' you freak. "

All three of the crystal ponies laughed and walked victorious down one end of the ally, stepping carelessly over the snivelling dark pony.

" Come on you guys. Let's go get some crystal corn for this year's festival with our saddlebag of bits! "

The large pony said loudly just so the dark pony could hear. The dark pony sat up and wiped the tears from his eyes, and then a familiar filly rushed to his side.

" Sombra! Are you okay? Did they hurt you? "

She asked, holding his face up to the light to check for injuries. He gulped and she helped him to his feet.

" They took our bits, Hope. "

He said, and she looked at the leaving bullies.

" They took our hard-earned bits we saved for the festival. "

He elaborated. She looked back at him and wiped the tears hanging from his cheeks with great care.

" I'm just glad you're safe, Sombra. We don't need that stuff so long as we have each other. "

Her words of endearment gave him the courage to try something new.

" I must retrieve our bits! "

He exclaimed, before he turned to the leaving bullies and galloped with great bravey at the large pony holding the saddlebag heavy with bits. The filly called out, which alerted the large pony. Moments before Sombra could stick his horn up the backside of the large pony, the large pony turned around and smacked Sombra in the face with the saddlebag.

" Stupid freak! "

He yelled as Sombra collapsed backwards, leaving them in pain on the ground. The three crystal ponies left quickly now, anxious to spend Sombra and Hope's savings.

" Sombra, are you okay? "

Hope was at Sombra's side again and examined his face to find a nasty black eye.

" Oh, Sombra. What have you done? "

She asked, sitting him up again.

" I am sorry. I just wanted to retrieve our bits. "

He replied, head drooped in shame. Hope hooved his chin and smiled at him.

" That was very brave, Sombra. Silly, but brave. You were like a knight! "

Sombra almost beamed and he smiled at her.

" I was? "

He asked. Hope replied with a comforting cuddle, squeezing him tight enough he needed to puff his cheeks to stop himself from popping. She released him and helped him to his feet.

" Let's go back to the orphanage and get an ice bag for that bruise. "

Hope said.

" Okay. "

Sombra replied. As the two walked side-by-side down the ally exit, the bits they had worked so hard to obtain drifted from their minds, dwarfed by the knowledge that they had each other. Nothing could take that away from them.


End file.
